A Super Smash Brothers Ultimate story: The Party!
by Chaokachu
Summary: Mega Man, Mario, Sonic and Pikachu are invited to a party on Delphino Island. How will their party go?


A Super Smash Brothers Ultimate story: The Party! Part 1, Preperation

This is nothing to do with Lightspace Emissary, it's just an idea.

I don't own SSBU, blah blah, all that nonsense.

This stop is revolved around Mario, Pikachu, Sonic and Mega Man, but others show up too.

It was late morning at the Smash Mansion. Mega Man, Mario, Sonic and Pikachu were lazing around in the boy's dorm, as they did when they didn't have any fights upcoming.

"Piii-kuhhh…" Pikachu, who was sitting on Sonic's head, groaned, annoyed that there was nothing to do. Mega Man, being a machine, translated what Pikachu was saying (Dang, it's boring…) and asked "Yeah… Should we, uh, play a game?" whilst stretching out across his chair, feet hanging over the arm, considering going into Sleep Mode.

"What are you-a thinking of then, Mega Man?" Mario responded, slowly zoning out of thought.

Mega Man was about to reply when something blew in the open window and smacked Sonic in the nose.

"Uhhhh, whassdis?" Sonic muttered sleepily, as he'd been napping on his chair when the envelope blew in. He lazily flipped it open and read out the letter that was inside.

_Dear, Fighters who read this:_

_It is with great pleasure that us at the Head Office of Smash Mansion invite you to a party located on Delphino Island. If you have armour or a specific suit you normally wear, no need, as you are allowed a new outfit. Bring suncream, as it's reported to be bright and sunny on the day. _

_Come to the Airport tomorrow! _

_-Head Office of Smash Mansion-_

"Wow, that sounds fun!" Mega Man excitedly squealed (He does have the psychology of a ten year old boy, after all), sitting up and kicking his feet about, his large black outlined eyes gleaming in happiness.

"Pika pika-chyuuuu!" (Yeah! Let's go on holiday!) Pikachu squeaked in response.

"Let's-a go! We better start-a packing, then!" Mario laughed.

"Oh man, that sounds awesome!" Sonic yelled. He turned to Mega Man and said "Last one to finish packing is too slow!" before plonking a slightly confused Pikachu in Mario's arms and zipping off.

"You're on, blue quilled buddy!" Mega Man yelled back, before going Quick Man Power and running after Sonic.

"Let's-a go see what we have-a then, Pikachu." Mario smiled to the little yellow Pokémon in his arms, placing him on the floor and walking to his room.

**After they finished packing… **

"Awwwwwww, can't believe I lost that one…" Sonic muttered. The four were choosing outfits, and they were growing ever more ecstatic than anticipation.

Mario had selected a pair of shades, sandals, a checked shirt and shorts.

Pikachu had found a pair of goggles and had put them on his forehead, making him look cute.

Sonic had switched his gloves for fingerless versions without wrist cuffs, showing his well-shaped white fingernails and his peachy-yellow fingers.

"Hey, where's-a Mega Man? He should-a have been here by-a now!" Mario said impatiently, after changing back into his usual red and blue outfit.

"Beats me, buddy." Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

"Pikuh kah chu." (Yeah, what's taking him so long?)

Just then, a boy with a mass of spiky black hair, a white and blue t-shirt, grey jeans and blue trainers came up to them. They only recognised him by his massive black outlined eyes.

"What in the name of Chaos, I didn't realise that you're so adorable without your armour!" Sonic smiled. Instead of saying thanks, the meaner, more defensive side to Mega Man's personality came to the surface and he tackled Sonic, tugging on one of his quills, shouting "NOBODY CALLS ME CUTE!"

Mario grabbed the bot boy and pulled him away from Sonic, trying to make him calm down. Mega Man's personality suddenly switched out of battle-ready mode and back to playful ten year old. He apologised profusely to Sonic, saying "I-I just get worked up when I'm overexcited. My personality programming goes crazy sometimes. Sorry, Sonic."

Sonic stood up, smiled and happily cuffed Mega Man round his shoulders. "S'ok, Mega Man. Sometimes I get worked up too."

"Piii-kuh pika! Pikachu!" (Hey, guys! We should show everyone what Mega Man looks like right now and see if they recognise him!) the little yellow Pokémon yelled.

**Next part of the Smash Brothers Party will be tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it! I'll see you in the next one! ¦] **


End file.
